The trials of Will
by RainbowSheep93
Summary: Cuando Nico le rebela a Jason que está enamorado de Will, parece abrir la caja de Pandora sobre su enamorado. Porque es justo al día siguiente que llega un par de hermosas semidiosas al campamento mestizo. —¿Reyna? ¿Hazel? —Venimos a inspeccionar al chico. —¿De qué demonios hablan? Entonces, Nico supo que tenía que explicarle a Piper, como su novio murió.
1. I think I'm in love

The trials of Will

La idea surgió en honor al magnífico hecho de que mi pareja favorita es cannon

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece.** **Todo es de Rick Riordan, el fantástico escritor que nos ama porque hizo el Solangelo algo cannon**

 **«Este fanfic va dedicado para ozura! Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, adelantado o lo que sea :D!**

 **Gracias por el fantástico nombre c:»**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

«I think I'm in love»

Habían pasado meses desde la guerra contra Gea. Nico, por algún motivo había pasado el tiempo que Will le había pedido, o más bien ordenado, pasar en la enfermería. Durante esos días, Nico se dio cuenta de que había más gente de la que pensaba que se sentía cómoda a su lado. Durante su estadía, se encontró con todo tipo de visitas. Un Percy avergonzado, Jason Grace preocupado e incluso algunas que podría no haber esperado. Lou Ellen, la chica con la que había tratado cuando se encargaban de los onagros, y Cecil; ambos amigos de Will que habían ido curiosos para ver cómo se encontraba el hijo de Hades. Aunque Nico había podido pensar que ellos nunca se llevarían bien con alguien como él, habían conectado fácilmente y se podría considerar que eran alguna especie de amigos.

Pero, conforme pasó el tiempo, también terminó desarrollando una fuerte amistad, o como él quería llamarlo, con Will Solace. El chico era exasperante, completamente diferente a lo que él quería. Will parecía dispuesto a triturar su mente para que terminara haciendo justo lo que él quería que hiciera. Y aunque Nico intentaba negarse a las demandas del rubio, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Aunque Nico aun no entendía el nivel de manipulación que tenía el rubio sobre él, siempre conseguía que hiciese lo que quería que hiciera. Lo importante es que Will era un importante amigo para Nico, mucho más importante y especial de lo que el mismo quisiera admitir. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado de Will Solace.

Al principio, Nico no sabía cómo lidiar con esos sentimientos. Era joven y sin experiencia, bueno, a ese punto no sabía si llamar "experiencia" a sus años enamorado de Percy Jackson. No había nadie con quien pudiera hablar de la situación sin verse en la tremenda suerte de que Will terminara descubriendo sus sentimientos por él. Y Nico no sabía si quería que Will supiera de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si le gustaban los chicos. Aunque Lou Ellen le había dado muchas pistas sobre Will, que su amigo había terminado negando. Así que en ese momento estaba inseguro sobre los sentimientos de Will acerca de los homosexuales, se volvía demasiado confuso.

Había estado pensativo durante algunos días sobre a quién podría apoyarle para lidiar con esos sentimientos que ni siquiera le dejaban dormir tranquilo. Había ocasiones frecuentes en las que se levantaba a mitad de la noche debido a sueños que seguramente no podría mencionar de nuevo, debido a sueños donde besaba a Will y le confesaba todo lo que sentía por él, casualmente era correspondido. Nico estaba enloqueciendo y desgraciadamente la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a notarlo. Will le había preguntado varias veces al respecto, confundido por no tener una respuesta a lo que sucedía en la mente del Di Angelo sinceramente.

Ese día, cuando se levantó, Nico había decidido que hablaría con alguien al respecto para poder tomar una decisión sobre lo que haría con respecto a los sentimientos que crecían en su interior por el hijo de Apolo y la conversación no terminaría hasta el momento en que Nico supiera que era lo que podía hacer para confesarle o no confesarle a Will lo que sentía por él. Aquella mañana, se había levantado y había ido al desayuno como era habitual. Después de hacer su ofrenda como era debido, se había sentado en la mesa de Zeus y había esperado hasta que Jason apareciera, Percy se había ido con Annabeth a Nueva Roma poco después de la pelea contra Gea, por lo que el rubio solía desayunar con Piper en la mesa de Afrodita. Pero no hoy. Era el turno de Nico de monopolizar a su amigo, necesitaba urgentemente un consejo, tanto que había ignorado a Will para no tener que hablar con él. No podía hacerle frente aun, no después de haber aceptado que tenía sentimientos fuertes por él.

Para fortuna de Nico, no paso mucho tiempo para que Grace apareciera en el campamento. Así que abandonó la mesa en la que estaba, donde si quiera había tocado su comida (cuando Will se percató de eso, anotó regañar a Nico por su descuido), y se llevó a Grace del brazo. Jalándole con fuerza para poder hablar con él en privado. El hijo de Júpiter parecía curioso sobre porque Nico estaba tan insistente, pero se dejó llevar. Cuando estuvieron en un lugar privado, abrió los labios para preguntarle porque le había secuestrado en el momento en que pensaba comerse su tazón de avena con frutitas.

—Necesito un consejo tuyo.— Expresó, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa. Jason le miro con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Nico era de pocas palabras y pocas veces le pedía consejos, por lo que tenía que ser lento si no quería asustarlo. —Estoy confundido porque no sé qué hacer, pero esta vez me vas a apoyar.— No fue una petición, fue una orden mezclada con amenaza, el hijo de Júpiter estaba curioso sobre qué era lo que provocaba que Nico fuera aún más mordaz de lo que era con él todos los días.

—¡No puede ser, Nico!— Exclamó de repente, mirando a su amigo con pánico en los ojos. —¿A quién mataste?— El tono alarmado en su voz, no provocó más que una risa seca en la garganta del hijo de Hades.

—No maté a nadie, idiota.— Exclama riendo, pero un pequeño sonrojo crece en sus mejillas. —Es algo serio, así que por favor, mantenlo en secreto hasta que sepa que hacer.— A Jason le enternece la forma en la que Nico actúa, como si estuviera confiándole un secreto; aunque está seguro de que es eso lo que está haciendo, aun así se encuentra confundido porque Nico no es del tipo de persona que hablaría o pediría un consejo. —Es acerca de…

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Nico no parecía desear volver a comenzar a hablar. La verdad, se veía demasiado inseguro en ese momento. No estaba seguro de si podía confiar en él o si era apropiado confiar en él, tenía miedo de que Piper terminará sacándole la verdad a Jason y que al final todo el mundo, incluido Will, se enterara de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. No podía, no podía dejar que todo terminara exactamente como había terminado con Percy, o quizás peor, esperaba que no, porque nada explicaba la forma en la que se sentía cuando estaba cerca de Will. Era completamente mágico y diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado cualquiera vez en su vida.

—Solo dímelo, sabes que puedes atormentarme en la noche si hablo.— Mostró una sonrisa amena, de esas que el hijo de Júpiter solía lanzar y Nico supo, pensó y confirmó que podía confiar en Jason Grace y que si este abría la boca, tenía permiso para destrozarlo salvajemente.

—Estoy enamorado.— Sus palabras sorprenden de inmediato al mayor, que comienza a gesticular con los labios una "P", pero Nico se da cuenta he inmediatamente continua. —No hablo de Percy, puaj, eso lo superé hace mucho.— Sus mejillas se tornan rojizas y se queda en silencio tras un incómodo, Jason le invita a continuar. —Estoy enamorado de Will.

Jason abre la boca de nuevo, pero no para hablar. En sus labios se forma una perfecta 'o' y sus ojos azules como el cielo solamente entornan el cuerpo de Nico. Piper le había comentado que existía la posibilidad, porque siempre estaban juntos y podía ver como encajaban fácilmente, pero él no entendía como lo hacía, simplemente había atinado. Cerró la boca y luego la volvió a abrir, ¿debería hablarle de eso a Reyna? No estaba seguro.

—¿Jason?— Cuestionó con curiosidad ante el hecho de que el joven parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. —¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre?— cuestiona esta vez más preocupado que la anterior, pero Jason no sale de su ensimismamiento, no hasta que Nico lo golpea en la nuca, con un poco de presión, el rubio lo observa y ríe.

—Me parece grandioso, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?— Es su turno de preguntar y puede ver como las mejillas de Nico se enrojecen de inmediato, es algo lindo de ver, Nico es realmente tierno. —Se lo dirás, ¿cierto?— El tono en su voz denotaba curiosidad, no estaba tan seguro de que Nico tuviera la iniciativa de hacerlo, había pasado enamorado de Percy Jackson varios años, bastantes años y nunca le había confesado nada.

—No estoy seguro aun, tenemos una linda amistad.— Baja la mirada y comienza a jugar con sus dedos, se encuentra lleno de nerviosismo. —Will es uno de mis mejores amigos, no puedo perderlo. ¿Entiendes?— Jason asiente lentamente y luego sonríe. Nico no ve la sonrisa e incluso si la veía no podría comprenderlo.

El hijo de Júpiter siempre había sido bastante lento. Siempre había tardado demasiado en entender los sentimientos de otros, le había pasado cuando Frank aceptó tener sentimientos por Hazel o cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de una chica con la que nunca había compartido tiempo. Siempre había sido muy lento para captar las emociones ajenas. Pero Jason podía ver algo, podía darse cuenta fácilmente de los sentimientos que Will tenía por Nico, era un idiota, pero ellos eran tan obvios que incluso un idiota como él podía darse cuenta.

—Creo que deberías arriesgarte, Nico.— Fue su consejo, pero no le dijo exactamente lo que estaba planeando, porque en su mente se estaban maquinando cosas más complejas que animar a su mejor amigo a tomar una decisión grande. No, su mente estaba pensando en cómo volver eso realidad. Nico lo iba a matar, pero sabía que lo quería así que lo perdonaría, tarde o temprano. Y si no lo hacía, valía la pena. Jason decidió llamar a la artillería pesada. —Vayamos a desayunar, todo estará bien.

De esa forma, volvieron. Hablaron de todo un poco, de Piper, de Will, de Percy y Annabeth, del campamento romano y mestizo. Hablaron de todo sin retenerse ningún detalle. Y no fue hasta el día siguiente, en que Nico Di Angelo se enteró de lo que Jason había hecho. Lo supo cuando tocaron su puerta y sintió los brazos de Reyna y Hazel rodeándole. Y antes de que él pudiera preguntar que hacían ahí, ellas respondieron al unísono.

—Necesitamos comprobar sus sentimientos.— Y entonces, Nico Di Angelo supo que tendría que elaborar una excusa buena para explicarle a Piper como es que su novio había muerto.


	2. Does he deserves your love?

Disculpen la super tardanza, no conseguía inspiración para el siguiente capítulo, así que lo escribí en clases :D!

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece.** **Todo es de Rick Riordan, el fantástico escritor que nos ama porque hizo el Solangelo algo cannon**

* * *

Capítulo 2

 _«Does he deserves your love?»_

Se sorprendía por la velocidad en que el nombre de Nico movía a las romanas. Parecían tan preocupadas por el destino del menor.

Lo entendía por parte de Reyna porque con lo que habían pasado en su viaje (Edge, Nico y Reyna) se habían vuelto realmente cercanos. Nico se había convertido en el protector de los mayores frente a las insistencias del menor sobre que no necesitaba ningún tipo de protección. Y ella había reaccionado bien respecto a Nico siendo homosexual.

En cambio, Hazel era una historia diferente. El tema de los intereses románticos de su querido hermano "mayor" había sido impactante. Al igual que con Nico, el tema estaba estrictamente prohibido en la sociedad y aunque apoyó a su hermano cuando se lo contó, fue más complicado que le diera el apoyo al 100%. A Hazel le tomó más tiempo y muchas conversaciones con Reyna, Frank y Annabeth. Por fortuna, fue capaz de entender que no había nada malo con su hermano.

Sabía que Nico era un tema importante para ambas y era independiente de las dificultades que pudieran haber tenido para aceptar su condición. Jason estaba impactado, ellas realmente tenían mucho aprecio de Nico como para llegar de un día para otro. Cuando Jason observó la mirada de Nico, la fulminante mirada de Nico, se dio cuenta de que debía ir escribiendo su testamento y hablar con Piper sobre lo mucho que la había amado y que moriría por un buen motivo, estaba seguro de que la chica podría encantar con Nico, pero el hijo de Hades había demostrado ser un hueso duro de roer. Así que estaba seguro de su inminente fin.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Grace?— Cuestionó con un tono infernal, mientras las sombras y el aura de muerte le rodean. Jason estaba teniendo mucho miedo. —No te pedí específicamente que NO le contaras a nadie.

—Ehm.— Inició Jason. —No pude contener la emoción y le dije a Pips…— El tono nervioso en su voz le hacía ver que posiblemente había sido Piper la que le contó a las romanas y armó todo eso. Miro a Jason, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Estaba claro que no sabía que eso sucedería. Si lo hubiera sabido, mejor se habría quedado callado.— Yo no…

Los ojos de Nico se entornaron en el rostro de su amigo analizando su respuesta. Luego colocó una sonrisa. Lo entendía, Jason era estúpido (no tanto como Percy Jackson) y claramente no lo había contado con mala intención. La solución era simple, la próxima vez lo haría jurar sobre el río Estigio y se aseguraría de que si su juramente era roto, Zeus sería el encargado de castigarlo por su deshonra. Si, esa era la mejor opción.

—No te preocupes, Jace.— Le mostró la gracia divina. « _El perdón_.», pensó Jason. —Entiendo que no lo hicieras con mala intención.— Aun así, no quitó la hostilidad del rostro. —La próxima vez no seré tan bueno y considerado. ¿Entiendes?— Lo que el más grande entendía era que sí, Nico sería considerado la próxima vez. Lo apreciaba, aunque fuera un estúpido.

—Entiendo.— Estaba ensimismado. Reyna y Hazel les veían en silencio. Nico era tan tierno cuando se molestaba.

—Bien.— Dijo zanjando el asunto, y luego miró a las chicas. Se notaba confuso, no sabía cómo hablar con ellas o que tanto sabían sobre Will. Claramente lo malinterpretaron todo. —No pueden hablar con Will. No pueden entrometerse en el asunto siempre que se les antoje.— Expresó.

Las chicas no parecen intimidadas ni con deseos de que Nico realice sus amenazas silenciosas. Claro que Di Angelo sabe que será complicado hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

—Él debe ser probado, Nico.— Expresa Reyna. Nico solo puede hacer un falcepalm. —Él tiene que probar que merece tu amor o amistad. No pasará lo mismo que con Percy.

—Mira Reyna.— Murmura acongojado. —No quiero decírselo a Will, aun.— Su voz es ahora tímida. —No puedes probarlo para ver si me merece…— Se ruboriza notablemente y suena inseguro sobre el tema.— Ni siquiera creo gustarle.— Su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

—Hermano…— Habló Hazel, sintiéndose un poco sofocada. Había creído que sería divertido, pero ya no estaba tan segura de ello al ver como afectaba a Nico su decisión. —Lo haremos como juego hacia las personas cercanas a ti.— Comentó. —Y él elegirá si desea o no participar.— Nico le observó con confusión, sin entender quién podría querer participar en algo como "Si eres digno de Nico di Angelo", si él solo era el hijo de Hades. —Ya le comentamos a Lou Ellen y Cecil, el hijo de Hermes.

Nico soltó un suspiro. Ellas no iban a detenerse, pero al menos no le dirían a Will sus sentimientos por él. Dudaba ser capaz de decirlo por su cuenta. Pero, quizás los siguientes eventos le ayudarían a confesar lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Nico, te prometo por Lupa que Will Solace no sabrá nada acerca de tus sentimientos.— Y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

Nico se sobresaltó cuando vio los cabellos dorados y brillantes de Will, todo el color de su rostro desapareció y le pidió a Zeus, Hades, Poseidón y todos los dioses del Olimpo para que Will Solace no haya escuchado nada de lo que había mencionado Reyna, específicamente no sobre sus sentimientos románticos por aquel chico.

—¿Nico?— Cuestionó. —¡Oh, diablos! Pensé que estaba solo.— El nerviosismo de Will por estar cerca de los romanos se hizo presente, dejó escapar un suspiro, necesitaba calmarse. Y de repente, se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo emitir un grito medianamente homosexual (no es que no lo fuera), pero Nico estaba en ropa interior… Solo con un bóxer negro y una tirahueso de igual color... Y estaba intentando seriamente no poner una cara de idiota al verlo o simplemente no verle los calzones, además se veía tan bueno y musculoso... No quería parecer un pervertido. —Chico muerte, vine a llevarte a desayunar.

Fue por la mirada de Will, que tanto Reyna como Hazel, incluso Nico, se dieron cuenta de la vestimenta del menor. Nico se ruborizó hasta las orejas y Will giró la mirada hacia otro lado, con las orejas ruborizadas y salió de la habitación con el resto, siendo el último en salir de la habitación escuchó las palabras de Nico, dirigidas únicamente hacia él.

—Gracias, Sunshine.— Murmuró, apenado.

¡Vaya manera de ser visto por la persona que amas! Cuando Nico salió de su habitación. Mientras tanto, (aunque no fue mucho tiempo), Reyna y Hazel hablaban de las pruebas a las que someterían a los griegos. Will y Jason hablaban sobre algo de las cabañas y el próximo "Captura la bandera", donde se aliarían con Nico y el resto de la cabaña de Apolo para ganar. Cuando salió vestía una playera de The Ramones y su chaqueta de aviador (¡obviamente pantalones!).

No pasó desapercibida, para ninguna de las romanas, la mirada que Will le había dado a Nico. Ni la mirada que Nico había dirigido de reojo al hijo de Apolo. Eran tan obvios que no entendían como Nico había captado los sentimientos de Annabeth por Percy, pero no era capaz de ver los de Will hacia su persona. Estaba cegado por lo que creyó un rechazo inminente.

Nico sentía la necesidad de alejar a Will de las romanas, así que le tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo para llevárselo lejos. De verdad, realmente no quería que nadie hablara con él. Quería llevárselo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que era Will… ¡Su Will! Es decir, no su SU WILL, si no, solo Will.

—Espera.— Diablos, la voz de Reyna. Nico jala de Will, pero este se detiene, es un poco más fuerte que él. —Queremos que participes en nuestra prueba.

—¿Prueba?— Cuestionó curioso. Nico quiso tomarle la mano y llevárselo lejos de ahí, pero no quería que lo abordaran cuando no pudieran medir sus palabras, no quería más malentendidos.

—Queremos saber si eres 'suficiente' para ser mejor amigo de Nico.— Mencionó Hazel con un tono frío. —Porque si llegas a herir a Nico…

—¿Por qué le haría daño?— Cuestiona de inmediato. —Nico es…— Se queda en silencio y se ruboriza notoriamente. —Yo soy su doctor, nunca le haría daño.— Frunce ligeramente el ceño. Se le nota molesto y Nico quiere sacarlo de ahí y darle un beso, uno intenso, quizás de lengua.

—Sí, pero…— Murmuro Hazel.

—Aun así, me gustaría tener su aprobación.— Mostró una tímida sonrisa a las chicas. —Porque Nico… Me agrada y vale el esfuerzo.— Sus mejillas se ruborizaron pero no tardó mucho en mostrar una sonrisa y emitir una risa nerviosa.

Estuvo a punto de confesar sus enfermos sentimientos por Nico. No era capaz de entender en que punto se había enamorado del chico. Eran tan diferentes, polos opuestos, pero Nico era absolutamente adorable. Era un terroncito de azúcar, aunque podía llegar a ser mortal. Como azúcar con rabia. Rió por la ridícula comparación, justo recordó que estaba acompañado.

—¿Qué te divierte, Solace?— Cuestionó Nico, con un tono amargo de voz (quizás por haber perdido la guerra contra las romanas).

—Solo pensé algo tonto, azúcar rabiosa…— Will estalló en risas de nuevo.— Entonces, ¿Cuándo iniciamos?— Preguntó, mirando a las chicas.

—En la noche enviaremos las instrucciones de la primera prueba, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Reyna y Hazel se fueron, dejando a unos impactados rubios y un molesto, muy molesto hijo de Hades.


End file.
